


Teen Titans: Shopping Trip

by a54321



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: This story is an RP I did with :iconkingconsultant: KingConsultant . Normally, I do not post my RPs but this one fit perfectly. Can this one be canon to my other Teen Titans stories? *shrugs* It can if you want it to be.





	Teen Titans: Shopping Trip

Starfire flew through the halls of Titan’s Tower. The super powered heroine from another world was searching fervently for two particular individuals. So excited was she in her search that she could barely contain the joy that covered her face as she sought them out. Soon enough she came across her the first individual she had searched the tower for.

Emerging from her bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of black booty shorts and black tank top adorned with a skull and crossbones print was the red heads elder sister, Blackfire. The ebony haired former Queen yawned and scratched her side as she slowly woke up to world.  
  
“Dear Sister!” exclaimed Starfire as she stopped her propulsion through the air mere inches from her elder sibling.  
  


Caught off guard and just a bit startled, Blackfire hurried stepped back, her still tired state caused her to stumble a bit. “Ah!” Just as she started to trip over her own feet, her little sister’s hand reached out and grabbed onto the front of her short, yanking the girl back into a stable standing position. “Yeep!”

The older alien let out a small squeak as the small wedgie let her regain her balance. “Do be careful, sister, it is not like you to be so clumsy.” Starfire said, her voice as sweet and chipper as ever as she tugged up on those booty shorts just a bit more to make her sister stand completely at attention.

“Ahow! “O-okayeee!” Blackfire responded, face showing clear discomfort and eyes open much wider than they were when she’d first stepped out of the room. A sigh of relief left her as her shorts were released though. Rolling her shoulders a bit to loosen up, Blackfire asked, “So, what do you want now, sister?” The head must have something in her mind to have rushed over here this quickly.

“I have had the most wonderful idea!” Starfire exclaimed; arms held in a pumping position. “Today, to facilitate the bonding time of girls, I will take you and friend Raven on what is called the ‘shopping trip!’”

Blackfire gave Starfire a stare that gave off a mixture of contempt and confusion. She looked at her with a raised eyebrow and slightly ajar mouth. Starfire returned the stare with a smile and slight tilt of the head. Both held this odd stare off for several seconds before Blackfire shook her head and readjusted her shorts to free her of her camel toe.  
  
“Apologies, sister. You said you’re taking myself and the Ms. Doom and Gloom on a shopping trip?” inquired the purple eyed beauty.  
  
Starfire nodded her head in a comically fast fashion that caused Blackfire to take a slight step back in surprise.  
  
“That is correct sister!”  
  
Quickly recomposing herself, Blackfire responded, “And where pray tell will this shopping exertion take place? The moons Rothlian 4?”

At this question, Starfire let out a giggle before relying, “Oh, do not be the silly, sister. You know that leaving this system will likely result in the galactic authorities quickly acting to capture you.”

Blackfire’s expression turned into a narrow-eyed glare as she was reminded of her unfortunate situation. “Unfortunately, that is still true.” And would likely remain true for quite a long time to come.

“Fortunately, though, Earth has many wonderful malls at which we may ‘shop til we drop’ as they say.” Starfire explained, beaming at her older sibling.

“Ugh, Earth shopping?” Blackfire asked. While it was better than nothing, this planet had oh so little worth paying for at its stores. And since she was under her sister’s supervision, Blackfire would have to actually pay for the goods with some of the meager allowance Starfire had afforded her. “Do I have to come along for something this dull and wasteful?”

In response to that question and her sister’s rude refusal of girly bonding, it was Starfire’s eyes that narrowed this time as she crossed her arms. “Yes, you do.” Faster than Blackfire could react, Starfire reached out and once again grabbed onto the front of her sister’s booty shorts and hiked them up painful.

“GYOWCHIE!” the older sibling cried out as her camel toe was restored and her shorts were held taut. “St-starrrrgh…”

“If you do not wish to accompany us, you may attempt to play against me in The Game to win the right of choosing today’s activity.” Starfire offered, earning a frightened look from her sister.

“Um, urgh, -earth shoppiiiINGH s-sssoundsss, gurgh, good!” Blackfire replied, wincing in pain from the chafing she was getting and feeling her heartbeat pick up at the mention of playing The Game.

After a tense few moments that had the older sibling sweating nervously and squirming in discomfort, Starfire let her shorts go, causing her to gasp in relief and sag, only being held up by the redhead hugging her while exclaiming, “Most wonderful! Now, let us go and invite friend Raven along with us!”

Blackfire gave a non-enthusiastic “yippee,” as she followed her sister down the hall. After a few more minutes of flying through the tower did they at last find the pale skinned beauty they had sought. Floating quietly as she meditated in the cool morning air, Raven was lost to the cosmos upon the top of Titian’s Tower. It was all so tranquil, so serene yet unfortunately for her that was of course not to last.  
  
“Friend Raven! Oh, joy that we have finally found you!” cried Starfire.  
  
Raven’s eyes shot open before narrowing and turning towards the bubbly alien that flew towards her. In no real rush Blackfire followed her sister towards Raven. Raven grumbled to herself as moved from her meditating position to standing while floating.  
  
As Star was about to speak Raven held up a hand to silence her, “Star...what have I told you about interrupting my morning meditation sessions?”

“That I am only to interrupt those sessions for the most urgent of reasons.” Starfire answered without missing a beat, a smile still on her face as she gave assurance to her friend. “And this reason is of the highest urgency.”

Given Starfire’s cheerful mood, Raven rather doubted that this matter was all that urgent. At least, she doubted that it was HER definition of urgent. Starfire had plenty of other ideas about urgency. “And this great ‘urgency’ is…?”

“In order to help facilitate more peaceful cohabitation amongst the three of us, I have planned for us a day at the mall of shopping!” the redhead eagerly explained. Raven raised an eyebrow in confusion at the lien’s wording.

Thankfully, Blackfire was quick to clear up the confusion by explaining that, “She wants to take the two of us out shopping with her as some kind of girly bonding activity.”

“Oh.”

“A most wonderful idea, is it not?” Starfire asked, her expression sweet and joyful as she added, “And with the growing hostility between you and my sister, I fear that it is also something that you are both in great need of.”

Raven looked between the two sisters before sighing, "Look Starfire. I don't think a day at the mall is just gonna magically cause us to be friends."  
  
"Oh I imagine it would not. However, I believe it would allow you both to begin the first steps towards the path of the friendship," Starfire clasped her hands together near her face along with a smile that Raven swore she saw sparkle somehow.  
  
Blackfire rolled her eyes with a soundless groan at the innocence of her younger sister. Raven however pinched the bridge of her nose before she attempted to explain to Starfire the likelihood of her and Blackfire becoming friends, no matter what, was slim to none.Yet, as she went to open her mouth Starfire's hand struck out like a cobra and grasped the front of the half demon's leotard.  
  
"Though, if you insist on rescinding the offer of the shopping friend Raven, then I will have to offer you the choice I gave to Blackfire," Starfire said slowly curling her arm back and slowly delivering a leotard wedgie to the now clearly uncomfortable demon. "By what I can see is that you should truly consider the trip of shopping, if not for anything else, it is evident you are out of pairs of the underwear of the ponies of friendship."

  
  


Raven felt her face heat up at the mention of that and Blackfire quietly snickered.

Letting out a yelp as Starfire emphasized her point by jerking forward on her leotard, and shaking Raven enough to knock her hood off of her head and expose her blushing face, Raven complained, “Star, you KNOW I don’t like underwear… especially those…” That last part was muttered more quietly as the gothic teen felt her embarrassment grow.

“Oh, but you always look the most adorable when you are wearing them, friend raven!” Starfire gushed as a counterargument, pulling on her friend’s leotard again.

“Gahk, NYRGH!” The pull broke her concentration enough to make raven stop floating, her feet hitting the ground as her frontal leotard wedge got deeper. “Hyyyrrrgghh, oowww!”

“As such, we must make sure that you always keep them in supply.” the redhead explained enthusiastically. Her face then became more serious though. “However, I understand if you would like to do something else. But know that if you wish for us to perform a different activity, the decision of what we will do shall be left to be decided by our usual game.” Making her point, Starfire proceeded to lift Raven up off of her feet by her leotard, making the spandex dig deeper into her groin.

“Owowowow, okaaAAYYYYEE!” Raven cried out in submission, having no desire to test her luck in that insane, butt busting game. “We can go shopping!”

“Oh wonderful!” cheered Starfire releasing the stretched leotard. It snapped back against Raven’s lower regions at such velocity that upon impact Raven’s knees buckled slightly and her hands instantly moved to the area in an attempt to soothe the pain. Not noticing the discomfort Raven was experiencing due to the excitement, Starfire insisted that they all get ready immediately.  
  
“Oh and make sure to wear the civilian clothing! We are meant to be having the fun!” She added before flying off to her own room. Both dark haired women watched her fly off before dragging themselves back to their own rooms to get changed.  
  
Forty minutes later Raven stood at the base of Titian’s Tower, dressed in clothes she’d rarely had a chance to wear. A dark blue long-sleeved shirt with a large print of a raven on the front with the word, “Nevermore,” beneath it. Cloaked above that was an unzipped knee length black jacket. Finishing off the attire were a pair of black jeans with a minute tear at the knee and shin high boots.  
  
“Wow as if you didn’t already scream “edgelord,” snipped Blackfire as she floated towards Raven. She herself was dressed in a black v neck shirt. On her arms she had black fingerless fishnet gloves that stretched to her forearms. Completing her own dark attire were pants similar to Raven’s albeit with more tears and knee-high boots with dozens of buckles. “Tell me, are you going commando under all that?”

Blushing and gritting her teeth, Raven crossed her arms and ground out the words, “That’s none of YOUR business.” As she turned her head away from the older teen, Blackfire took it upon herself to float around Raven, trying to answer her own question by staring at the goth’s jeans and butt.

Raven’s low-hanging jacket thwarted those efforts though, making Blackfire pout. However, her expression then turned playful as she floated closer to raven and said, “You’re right, it’s not MY business if you’ve got panties on or not, it’s my sister’s.”

Head snapping in her direction, Raven shot back, “It’s NOT! A-and even if it was, it’s not like YOU’RE one to talk.” Making her point, Raven took advantage of their close proximity to let some of her dark energy seep out towards the alien girl’s lower half.

Dark energy surrounding them, a pair of pink panties decorated with _Hello Kitty_ faces suddenly rose up by several inches out the back of Blackfire’s jeans. “YEOOOWWWCHIE!” Raven grinned at her smugly. Though, not for long before one of Blackfire’s hands frantically shot out and grabbed onto the seat of her jeans, proceeding to hoist Raven up off of her feet and brutally slice the rough denim into her butt crack.

“GAAHHHKKKK!” For the next seven seconds, the girls squirmed and glared at each other as their wedgies remained taut, both practically daring the other to make another move.

“Hello, sister and friend, I am the ready now!” And then Starfire’s cheerful voice interrupted them.

Both instantly released their grips on the other and scrambled to pick out their wedgies before the bane of their bottoms had noticed. The orange skinned warrior princess flew over to them with her glowing grin in full force. Unlike the two of them her civilian clothing was much brighter. She wore a bright red long sleeved shirt with a luminous yellow R on a black circle printed on the chest, something both Raven and Blackfire rolled their eyes at. Star completed her outfit with a simple pair of jeans and white sneakers.  
  
“What do you think of my look? Am I the hip?” Star giggled as she landed before them.  
  
“Ummm hip...isn’t the word I’d use precisely,” Raven commented as she finished in picking the rough fabric of her pants from her caboose.

The chafing her large, supple buttocks had been subjected to by the denim almost made her wish she had panties on. ALMOST.

“Oh? Which of the English words would you use then?” Starfire asked curiously, her head tilting.

“Uuuhhh…” Not wanting to hurt the alien’s feelings, Raven struggled for a word that would get her point across nicely. “I guess… I would call you ‘bright-looking’ or whatever.” That seemed to be the right choice of words, as Starfire beamed at her happily, giving the pale teen a sudden hug. “UGH!” A hug that was squeezing the life out of her.

“Oh, your words are most appreciated, friend Raven.” The redhead said before pulling back, letting Raven breath again.

Blackfire rolled her eyes at this display as she finished adjusting her panties. “Yes, you’re very bright sister… And now you look just as loud as you always sound.” She said as stepped past them both and looked out over at Jump City, unaware of her sister giving her a less than happy look. “So, can go now-” SMACK! “OOOOWWWW!” Blackfire cried out as she felt Starfire’s hand deliver a slap onto her curvy and toned buttocks, making her hop in place as she rubbed her bottom.

“Mind your words, sister.” Starfire said warningly before her expression brightened again. “But yes, we may do the going now.”

Nearly thirty minutes later, the three of them were walking through the mega complex of the Jump City Mall. Raven looked disinterested in nearly everything save for a few macabre looking stores. Blackfire sipped from a large soda she had gotten at the food court, sweet talking the hormonally driven young cashier into giving it to her for free. Starfire of course led them through the vast building.  
  
“Ugggh where are you taking us?” groaned Blackfire. “I thought we were meant to be shopping?”  
  
“We will be sister, but first we must stop off at the store of clothing first. Oh! We are actually here!” the younger Tameranian said gesturing to the store before them.  
  
Both Raven and Blackfire gawked at the store. Known for its sexy and risqué lingerie, Zatanna’s Secret was not the store they were expecting to take them to.  
  
“Well little sister I underestimated you,” grinned the former usurper.  
  
“Hmmm? Oh! No no dear sister not the place of clothes of unbecoming. This is the store we seek!” she again gestured to a store beside the sexy shop to a bright, bubbly and childish looking shop called, Wonder Girls.

“Wuh-wonder G-girls…” Raven’s pale face began turning pink at just the idea of shopping in such a place.

“No. No no nononoNO!” Blackfire said, childishly stomping her foot in protest, alarming a few people as the ground rumbled a bit in response. “I CANNOT go shopping in THERE!” She wanted sexy lingerie that would make everyone drool at the sight of her, not to dress up like a little girl!

While Zatanna’s Secret was famous for its sexy and risqué lingerie, skimpy little garments designed to turn every girl who shopped there into walking sex appeal, Wonder Girls had gone in the opposite direction. It carried all the cutest and most adorable underwear for young girls.

Cartoon prints, teddy bear patterns, ruffled designs, custom designs made in store, the option of having your name stitched into the waistband even, and so much more! And, of course, the only style was full back granny panties.

“Star, I can’t believe I’m saying this but I agree with, ugh, Blackfire.” Raven said, feeling wrong just saying those words as she looked away from the store that was making her feel small just looking at it. “There is no way we are going- EEYOWCHIEEE!”

“GYYOOWWW!” Both Raven and Blackfire were taken by surprise as Starfire gripped the backs of their jeans and hoked the garments up HARD, outlining their butts with the denim and chafing their cracks, though raven got the worst of it with her lack of underwear.

“Sister. Friend Raven. we are going in there. We are getting you the new undies,” Star said in a tone that almost resembled a fed-up mother scolding her children. “Especially for you friend Raven as it is clear you are not wearing your ponies of friendship undies. Most disappointing.”  
  
As if to emphasize her disappointment, the super heroine yanked up hard on Raven’s jeans, sparing Blackfire the extra bounce.  
  
“YEOOOOWIE!!!” shrieked the sorceress as the rough fabric chaffed the canyon between cheeks. “S-Starfire!!! I-I can explain!!!”

“Explain?” Starfire asked, an eyebrow raising in curiosity. “What is there to explain? I already know that you do not like to wear the underwear, friend Raven. You have stated before that you prefer the feel of your spandex leotard. Though it does disappoint me that you would not wear the ponies of friendship panties even without the leotard.” She gave the goth another bounce by her jeans.

“AAHHOOWW!” Squirming, Raven tried to save face by explaining, “I didn’t put them on because I’m, ooowwtgh of th-theemm!” Her butt then tried to clench around the denim of her jeans, the tough fabric making that difficult and even more friction-inducing.

Suddenly, she found herself getting dropped onto her butt, wincing from the pain.

“Oh, yes, I had forgotten that.” Starfire said, her tone getting cheerier. Reaching down, she grabbed raven and wedgied her back up to her feet, making her grunt as Blackfire was also allowed to sand normally again. “I apologize for my incorrectly applied judgment, friend raven.”

“Ugh, n-no problem, Star.” Raven said, avoiding unleashing her anger in the hopes of sparing her butt more pain.

Of course, that hope was foolish, as the redheaded alien then slapped her butt as well as Blackfire’s, making both girls yelp as Starfire exclaimed, “Now, onwards to have you both fitted with the most adorable of undies!”

“Oh,” began Raven.  
  
“Joy,” finished Blackfire.  
  
Their sudden synchronization made one another look at each other with perplexed expressions. They quickly shuddered to themselves before, with heavy feet, marching into the girly store and immediately regretted it. Little girls ran around pretending to be superhero’s while their parents shopped. Both dark and edgey women wanted to slip into the shadows and disappear. Following Starfire who proudly strolled up to the center counter, Raven and Blackfire tried to shield their faces from being recognized by anyone.  
  
“Ah Starfire! Good to see you,” came the voice of the woman manning the counter. She appeared to be in her late twenties and had her unnaturally colored white hair in a loose ponytail. Her blue eyes gleamed with joy as she spoke to Starfire. “Come to get more special orders eh? Ponies of kitties this time?”  
  
“Hehe both, friend Michelle. And in fact, allow me to introduce to you the ones who I make the orders for! Friend Michelle, this is my sister, Blackfire,” she pointed to the purple eyed warrior was who continued to futilely hide her face with her raised hand. “She is the one I get the adorable Hello Kitty pairs for.”  
  
“Please don’t tell her that,” whined Blackfire.  
  
Ignoring her sister, Starfire continued, “And this is my fellow Titan and best friend, Raven. She is the one who wears the ponies of friendship panties!”

“Star, shut up!” Raven whisper-yelled at her friend, blush clear on her face. Her harsher choice of words earned her a swift and stinging SMACK on the butt. “OWWCHIE!” Hissing, the gothic grit her teeth and squirmed in place.

“Mind your words, friend Raven.” Starfire scolded lightly. “That was a very rude way of asking for silence.”

Blackfire snickered at this, only for her laughs to be rewarded with a SLAP on her own butt. “Ahow, whyyyy?!” she whined, wincing as she reached back to rub her bottom.

“You should not laugh at your soon-to-be new friend’s misfortune, sister.” Starfire said.

“Hehahaha,” Michelle laughed openly behind the counter, “I can see why you shop here for them, Starfire. I’ll admit, they look a bit intimidating in those clothes but they definitely act just like any of the other little girls here.”

“I do not!” Raven and Blackfire exclaimed in unison, once again pausing and looking at each other in surprise and their synchronization.

Starfire proceeded to wrap an arm around both girls, hugging them closely but with her strength divided between them enough to not hurt Raven while exclaiming with a big smile, “Oh, I knew that bringing you both to the store of cute panties would help you both to grow closer. Now I simply MUST see you both try on your undergarments. Friend Michelle, is the modeling of underwear still allowed in the store?”

Michelle returned a bright smile to her alien friend, "Hehehe well that depends Star. Are they twenty-one or older?"  
  
Star giggled at the jest, "Hehe despite how they act, they are of age."  
  
Raven and Blackfire squeezed their fists and ground their teeth in silent but seething rage at the jests thrown at them. Yet, the fear of Star's devastating ass annihilating attacks kept them in check from acting upon their negative emotions.  
  
"Well then yes! They can indeed model their undies for you and actually I was wondering if they'd be interested in doing a quick photoshoot? You see my manager informed me that corporate was looking for some older women to model for some of our undies. They want to start looking into appealing to older demographics. So, would they be interested?" Michelle asked to Starfire, acting as if the ex-princess was both their manager and parent.  
  
Raven and Blackfire's pupils shrank in horror at what Michelle had proposed. Such a thing would forever destroy their reputations if they were ever made to be models, even temporarily, for such dorky and childish undergarments. Their hard-earned image of being tough, dark and powerful women would be crushed. Surely even Starfire, despite her insistence of them wearing the underpants wouldn't agree to this.  
  
"OH! They'd be absolutely delighted to partake in the shooting of the photos!"

The two girls practically choked on the air they were breathing at Starfire’s declaration. Hands slamming down on the counter, raven yelled out, “Absolutely not! There is no way I’m going to humiliate myself like that!”

“That goes double me-eeEEEOOWWW!” Blackfire’s objection was cut off as Starfire hand, having gone down her jeans during Raven’s objection, proceeded to lift her Hello Kitty panties up into her crack, pulling the older alien up off of her feet.

Aware of what would most likely happen next, Raven tried to rush away but felt a hand grab the back of her jeans before she could. “Oh no…” Just like Blackfire, Raven was lifted up off of the ground in a dangling wedgie denim once again digging into her crack roughly. “AAHHOOWWW!”

“Friend, sister,” Starfire said calmly yet with a firm tone, “I believe that the shooting of the photos would be an ideal opportunity for you both to bond over. As such, I must insist on this.”

“Agh, you’re crazy if you thi-IIYYEEK!” Blackfire’s voice got higher as her sister, with some dexterous use of her fingers, twisted the older girl’s panties and curled them around her fist. “Aaagghh, okay, OKAYYEEE! I’ll do iiIIIT!” Blackfire squealed out.

Raven, scowling at the older girl, started to snap that, “I swear, you are such a wu-UGH!” her insult was cut off though when she was bounced in her wedgie. And then given another bounce. “NYRGH!” And then four more. “OwowowowOWW!”

“You know, friend Raven,” Starfire said as her friend’s crack burned, “if I were to bounce you hard enough, I believe that I could tear off the seat of these jeans.”

Eyes widened and head lifting up, a look of terror passed over Raven’s face at the thought of being left with her butt completely bare. “Okay, I’ll, owie, ugh, also do the photo shoot...”  
  
  
Starfire instantly released both the kitty adorned underpants and dark jeans from her grasp. The latter of the two, having already been yanked and stretched by the powers of Azarath, did not snap back into place as they once might have, but instead floated down and bunched up at the top of Blackfire's pants.

"Of joy of joys! You hear that, Friend Michelle? They wish to do the shoot!" exclaimed Starfire, quite happy.  
  
Michelle stifled a laugh as the two darkly dressed ladies readjusted their lower articles of clothing, "Heh. Excellent, let me make a call to my manager and they can have a photographer be down here in a snap. In the meantime, I'll have one of our employees take you to the back to get you both set up with your new undies and to prepare for the shoot."  
  
Michelle then turned and walked away from the trio. As she did, she motioned for another employee, working on a rack of Care Bear panties to join her. After some time talking with her, Michelle directed for the employee to meet with the three of them. As she approached them, Starfire's eyes grew wide and Raven's mouth fell open as the immediately recognized the employee stepping towards them. The employee herself was also shocked to see them there and wished she herself could disappear from sight.  
  
"Is that you, Rose Wilson? The daughter of Slade?" inquired Starfire to the white-haired young mercenary and now evidently employee at Wonder Girls.

“Umm… guilty as charged.” Rose said, keeping her voice even as she felt a bit of nervousness creep up inside her. She didn’t want a fight to break out here. “Well, not guilty of doing anything right now, anyways.” she added.

“And you’re working in a Wonder Girls store?” Raven asked, sounding beyond confused.

“Superheroes and more powerful villains have made the mercenary game a tougher, alright.” Rose said defensively. “Why else do you think Slade decided to get into the city conquering business? And since I can’t do that, I needed something to help keep bread on the table between jobs.”

“So, you chose to work in a Wonder Girls store?” Blackfire asked, not knowing this girl but having ow heard enough to let out a short laugh at the situation.

“Well, at least I’m not shopping in one, Ms. Hello Kitty.” Rose shot back, making the Tamaranean blush before gritting her teeth and starting to growl… and promptly getting her butt SMACKed by her little sister.

“OWCHIE!”

“Please behave, sister.” Starfire asked as much as ordered before turning back towards Rose. “If you are doing honest work at this does, does that mean that you will be able to get my friend and sister the panties they require?”

“We don’t ‘require’ them…” Raven muttered, arms crossed before her jeans-clad butt was also given a slap, making it jiggle and her hop a couple of times while letting a stream of, “Owowowwiiee!”

Looking at the two darkly dressed girls who were currently rubbing their slapped butts, Rose felt an evil grin spreading onto her face. “Yes, I can definitely help you with that.”

Thus, Rose led the three of them to the back of the store where she had been instructed by Michelle to prepare them for the shoot. At the same time, she began scanning the various selections of colorful and decorated undergarments for most embarrassing pairs she could find and give them to the wannabe edge lords. It did not take her long to find the most fitting pairs for the soon to be further humiliated duo.  
  
"Ah, I think these pairs will do just nicely for these two," the white haired assassin/ retail worker commented as she held up the panties. Somehow Raven's face became even more pale and Blackfire simply slumped to the ground.  
  
"You've got to be shitting me…" she quietly muttered.  
  
"S-Star p-please..."  
  
"OH!!! THEY ARE THE MOST ADORABLE!!!" squealed Starfire, stars sparkling in her eyes. "Girls, you must wear them for the shoot!"

The undergarments were, of course, large, full back granny panties.

The My Little Pony Pair were a bright and sunny yellow with dabs of pink. Decorating the panties were little images of Fluttershy playing with animals and butterflies. Amongst those images, the butt of the panties featured, in bright pink, the words, ‘Friendships of All Kinds.’

The Hello Kitty pair, which Blackfire gazed up at in horror from her spot on the ground, were baby blue and decorated with pictures of the eponymous cat waving, a couple of them playing with a ball, others were picking flowers, one kitty waving on the front with the word ‘Hello’ written above it in pink, and another kitty on the butt also waving with the word ‘Goodbye’ written above it.

“W-we can’t,” gulp, “wear the-these…” Blackfire said with dread in her stomach.

“We’ll be laughing stocks.” Raven uttered, her face pinker than every as she looked at the panties picked out for them.

In response to this declaration, Raven was greeted with a small laugh from Starfire. “Oh, do not be the silly, friend Raven. I cannot think of anything in the universe more wonderful for you and my sister to wear. And besides, you have both already agreed to do the modeling. If you intend to go back on your words, then I will have no choice but to apply the discipline to your bottoms until you agree once more to model the panties.”

Both Raven and Blackfire felt their butts instinctively clench up at that threat. All the wedgies and spanking the bubbly girl had given them created a fear that outweighed mere embarrassment. “We’ll wear them!” both girls said hurriedly.

“Good,” Michelle said, “then let’s get you into them.”

Directed towards the changing room with underpants in hand, Raven and Blackfire dragged themselves inside. Closing the door behind them, time seemed to move in slow motion as they took off their boots.  
  
"How could this be happening to me?" asked Blackfire to the cosmos. "I was the Queen of an empire! A warrior! A conquer! B-But this? Posing in underwear crafted for children? Is this some kind of cosmic joke!?!"  
  
Raven found she could not help but agree with the vileness’ rant as she moved to unbutton and shimmy down her jeans to the floor. She looked at the panties once more, dismay covered her face as stared at the happy pegasus frolicking with the other creatures. How she wished she could banish the cursed pair to the pits of Hades and never see them again, but alas she knew what would happen if she were to go back on this, in her opinion, travesty.  
  
"I mean even you have to agree with me on this, Raven." Blackfire said her face moving to view Raven.  
  
The daughter of the demon lord was genuinely surprised that elder of the Tameranian siblings actually sought her opinion, and without any attitude. Before responding she finished putting on the incredibly embarrassing undies and adjusting them to fit perfectly before turning to face the self-proclaimed former Queen.

“As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with you.” Raven said before gesturing at the panties she had on. “I don’t even like underwear! These though, they’re just… degrading isn’t even a strong enough word for it!”

Unbuttoning and pulling down her own jeans to reveal the pink Hello Kitty panties she already had on, Blackfire began pulling those down along with her pants, fully revealing her orange, round, and muscular buttocks. “Demeaning, humiliating, insulting parody above all else!” she ranted as she slowly and reluctantly stepped into the new, baby blue Hello Kitty panties. “This is no way for girls like us to be treated!”

Watching Blackfire adjust her new underwear, Raven probably would have had a taunt for the older girl but the sight just filled her with shame as she fully realized just how ridiculous they BOTH looked. “Well, at least someone in your family has some sense.”

Glancing at themselves in the room’s mirror, both girls almost felt like squirming as they saw their reflections and winced at how childish they looked. Even with there, ahem, assets, there was just no looking past the large panties they had on.

Their eyes slowly moving towards the door, they considered trying to hole up and hide in that room but Starfire’s voice brought reality crashing back down to them. “Girls, are you ready to come out now?”

Gulping as they realized she’d probably check on them if they took much longer, Raven and Blackfire head to the door and the goth slowly opened it up.

Standing outside waiting for them was Starfire, Michelle, Rose and evidently the photographer the company had sent. As soon as she saw the two in their new pairs of panties, Starfire squealed loudly drawing the attention of the other store patrons. Suddenly feeling hundreds of pairs of eyes now fixed on them, Raven and Blackfire felt more vulnerable than on any battlefield they had been on.  
  
"You two absolutely look the adorable! I knew that such undies fitted you!" Starfire chimed as she floated around the two, admiring the cutesy undies upon their fine figures.  
  
"Hehe yep adorable was exactly the word I was thinking, Star." snickered Rose giving a mocking wink to Raven and Blackfire. How they wished to tear her limb from limb.  
  
"Oh yes! Michelle, Rose, you've done phenomenal! Corporate is going to be so happy with these two as our models! Hell, one of them is a Teen Titan! That alone is gonna get you both mega bonuses," the photographer fawned as she prepared her camera.  
  
Evidently all the extra noise by the dressing room, in addition to Starfire's initial squeal had drawn much of the attention of the store as now many patrons came to view what was transpiring. Soon many mothers and their children were standing around the area set up for the photoshoot. It was not a minute before both women heard the snickering and gossiping amongst the older spectators.

“Is that Raven?”

“Oh dear, look at how cute they both are!”

“To think girls their ages are dressing like that, HAH!”

“Who’s that girl that looks like Starfire? Can I get panties like hers, mommy?”

“OMG, where’s my phone, I need to text someone about this!”

“Hahaha, oh, this is too good!”

Blackfire’s body shook with rage and humiliation, red staining her face as she clenched her fists. These people were mocking her, laughing at her while she was displaying such childish panties on her body. HER! Blackfire of Tamaran would NOT be mocked!

A bolt of purple plasma started to form on her right and when Starfire gave her butt a SLAP so hard that it echoed through the room. “OOOWWIIIEEEE!” Her butt stinging, the only thing that kept the older alien girl from hopping around and instead just squirming in place was her sister’s hand on her shoulder.

“No violence, sister.” Starfire warned as people started snickering about the dark-haired girl getting spanked, further fueling Blackfire’s humiliation. “Do you understand?”

“Y-yes…” Blackfire answered.

Raven, meanwhile, felt her face grow so warm she wouldn’t be surprised if she’d gained a permanent blush. Unlike Blackfire, who felt rage, Raven felt her timidity increase along with a desire to curl up and hide away.

That wouldn’t be an option though, as Starfire patted her butt along with Blackfire’s, both girls wincing due to how tender their backsides had gotten from all the random spanks throughout the day. “Alright girls, I believe the photographer is ready for you both to get into position.”

“Indeed, I am!” the woman said excitedly. “Please take up positions in front of the camera and I’ll direct you through the modeling.” she said, the two girls reluctantly complying.

They moved from where they stood next to Starfire to where the photographer directed them, all the while desperately trying not to make eye contact with the ever-growing crowd that surrounded them. The laughing and snickering were bad enough, but upon hearing children inquire to their parents about wanting the same underwear as them, well, it humiliated both women to a level they never thought possible.  
  
"Can I please burn this place to the ground?" whispered Blackfire to her comrade in humiliation.  
  
"As much as I would love to see that, you can't. One for obvious reasons, two can you imagine what Star would do to you...us?" retorted Raven.  
  
Blackfire hung her head low in defeat, but quickly brought it back up the moment the photographer turned on the shoot lighting.  
  
"Alright ladies, you both ready?"  
  
The embarrassed duo just stared at the woman, refusing to give her the satisfaction of an answer.  
  
Evidently, it did not matter as the photographer continued, "Alright! First, I'm gonna want you to both pose back to back, holding hands and looking kind of flirty."

The girls gave mirrored looks of revulsion at that request, both of them glancing at each other sideways nervously. A few seconds of this proved annoying for the photographer though, as she clapped her hands and said, “Chop, chop, ladies! We don’t have all day.”

“Let’s just get this over with.” Raven muttered as she turned her back towards Blackfire and held out her hand for the alien to take.

After a deep breath, Blackfire turned her backwards Raven’s replying with, “Right.” Grasping Raven’s hand, she then turned her head towards the younger girls and reluctantly began to bat her eyes at her. Swallowing her disgust, Raven forced herself to return a small yet flirty smile to Blackfire.

Both girls felt a shudder go through them as Starfire let out a squee in response to this.

Two lights flashed as the photographer got her first couple of pictures in. “Good, very good, girls! Now, try pressing those lovely booties of yours together and wiggle them a bit.”

A small wave of laughter picked up in the crowd at that instruction, even from Starfire and the two ‘models’ felt a new surge of embarrassment rush through them. Taking a breath of her own though, Raven slowly pushed her large bottom back against Blackfire’s and lightly wiggled against her, prompting the older girl to do the same.

Before the flashes could temporarily blind the duo again, the photographer paused, "Hmmm something's not right....oh! Of course! Ms. Raven can you please take off your jacket? It's obscuring the view of your undies"  
  
Raven gave a small whimper before removing another article of her clothing which Starfire came forward to take from her. With it off she and Blackfire were forced to push their bottoms up against another once again. The flashes came and with them more directed poses, each more humiliating than the last. From one where they were forced to cuddle to another where they pretended to be changing. Each and every time the camera flashed, each time it captured a permanent image of them wearing such babyish underwear, it felt like another piece of their pride and dignity was blasted away.  
  
"Alright ladies, I think we've got a good selection of images. But there is one last one I wanna take before we truly wrap up. I'm gonna need a few pictures of you two showing off the name tags on your undies," the photographer stated while readjusting the lens.  
  
Raven and Blackfire were confused, as they didn't even remember anyone putting name tags on either of their pairs. Curious, they pivoted their heads back and look down as they pulled out the back waistband of their panties. Their eyes bulged once again, surprised that the waistbands had stitched into them a large tag with their names inlaid upon them. As if to add salt to the wound, beneath each name was a small pink heart embroidered on the tag.  
  
"Hehehe added those just before I gave em to ya," Rose commented with a wicked grin.

“Your ‘manager’ over there,” Rose said humorously while pointing her thumb at Starfire, “had it requested in the custom order.” The redheaded alien beamed at her and offered a quick ‘thank you’ for the effort.

“And you did excellently.” the photographer said before turning back to the ‘models.’ “Now then, girls, let me see those nametags nice and clear.”

Actually whimpering at what they were being asked to do, Raven and Blackfire sent pleading looks over to Starfire. In response, the redhead just made a ‘come on’ gesture, urging them to hurry along as she smiled at them.

Not seeing any escape from their situation, the girls swallowed nervously and turned to the side. With shaking hands, they once again gripped at the back of their waistbands and pulled out their panties outward enough to show off their clearly printed names, revealing some of their butt cracks in the process as well.

The girls blinked as more flashes of light came off from the camera, forever capturing the sight of them in their childish underwear and the nametags attached to said panties. “Oh, simply MARVELOUS!” the woman at the camera exclaimed after taking another photo. “You young ladies are absolute NATURALS at this art! And your panties fit you so well, it’s like they’re a part of you!” she went on gushing.

Letting go of their waistbands, and unintentionally causing the elastic to snap against their skin stingingly (making them wince), Blackfire and Raven tried very hard not to think about what the photographer was saying to them.

Of course, with no immediate response from the embarrassed girls, the woman then turned towards their ‘manager.’ “Tell me, dear, would you consider letting us use them for more shoots in the future? I feel as if these girls were just BORN to model underpants for the younger generations.”

  
Both dark haired beauties heads shot back in horror as Starfire spoke on their behalf, "Oh! Most certainly! They'd be honored to continue modeling for your company!"  
  
Raven and Blackfire looked at each other in pure despair.  
  
"Excellent," exclaimed Michelle as she produced a few pieces of paper. "If you could have them sign these contracts? They simply state that they will be models exclusively for Wonder Girls for the foreseeable future and that they agree to images, videos and other media of them, including their likeness to be used to promote Wonder Girls and its products to the public."  
  
"Of course. Friend Raven, Sister dear, could you please come over and partake in the signing of the contract?" Starfire requested to them as she had already begun to sign her own name to the piece of paper.

Both dark haired girls felt their blood run cold at the redhead’s request. Just the thought of become regular models for children’s underwear… Neither girl could bring herself to move closer to their ‘manager’ to sign on for that.

Fortunately, they didn’t need to move over there.

Seeing them standing in place, their mouths opening and closing occasionally as they tried to form words, Starfire giggled at them. “I believe they have gotten a case of the shyness.” she said, taking the pen and contract before floating herself over to the two soon-to-be models. Handing the contract and pen to raven first, who took them in loose grips, Starfire said, “Here you are, friend Raven. Please sign here on the line for the model position.” She explained, pointing at where to sign.

“St-star,” Raven began, hoping to escape this fate, unaware of the redhead’s hand reaching towards her butt, “I really shouldn’t just sign things without re-EEEEYOW!” And like that, Raven’s posture went from slumping to standing up ramrod straight as her MLP panties were lifted up int her crack nice and hard (though not hard enough to damage the undies).

Holding the panties taut, Starfire began saying, “Oh, do not be the nervous, friend Raven. Now you and my sister will be able to bond together even more!” The panties in her hand were given another slight tug as she said that, making Raven squeak.

“Woah, look at THAT!”

“Those are some nice pale moons.”

“BIG ones too!”

Frightened, Raven let her eyes dart around and noticed people whispering and snickering even more as she was held in her wedgie, including the kids. Shaking even more at the thought of being subjected to a wedgie and spanking session in public, especially when she could already hear some people mumbling about how big her bottom was, Raven hastily scribbled her name onto the contract. “O-okay… I signed it… Guh!” A breath escaped her as Starfire let go of her panties, letting her slump down again.

Taking the pen and contract from the heroine, who just began realize what she had just signed, Star went over to her elder sibling and presented both items to her.  
  
"Dear sister, it's time for you to sign." sweetly said Starfire.  
  
Blackfire's lower lip quivered and eye's conveyed fear as she stared at the simple piece of paper. To her, signing such a contract would be more of a prison than any of the intergalactic ones several planets wanted to throw her in. It was far worse than any of them as it would cement the destruction of her reputation as one of the coolest, sexiest, stylish and powerful individuals in the galaxy! But the smile her Sister gave, contrasted by the sight of Raven picking out the brutal wedgie and readjusting her granny panties made Blackfire realize that no matter what she did, there was no winning. This, with a hand that felt as if it carried the weight of a dwarf star, Blackfire signed her name on the dotted line.  
  
"Thank you, Sister!" Starfire said as she took the contract and presented it to Michelle, "Here you are friend Michelle."  
  
"Thank you Star." Michelle thanked with a nod before heading over to central counter and speaking into store loudspeaker, "Wonder Girls guests and friends let’s give a large round of applause for two of our newest members to the Wonder Girls family! Our new models, Raven and Blackfire!"

If Raven and Blackfire didn’t already have the attention of everyone in the store, they certainly did now!

A large round of applause did indeed sweep through the store as everyone gave the girls a big hand, the older customers who had brought their kids their snickering as they did so while the kids gave out some cheers.

With such focused attention on them, their embarrassment began further sinking in. Raven tugged down on her shirt to try and block the view of her panties as she turned her head away from the crowd, her face now such a bright pink that it would make Jinx’s hair envious. Blackfire, her shirt being to tight to try stretching down, resorted to covering herself with her hands while squirming uncomfortably in embarrassment.

However, Starfire then lightly gripped the back of both of their panties and gave a light tug while saying, “Now girls, there is no need to cover up. Panties of such an adorable nature should be seen by all.” Another light tug that had both girls tightening their jaws prompted them to stop trying to cover themselves. “That is better.”

Once the applause settled down, Starfire led the two girls over to the counter to pay for the other pairs of panties she had gotten the two of them. Once that was done, they just had to scan out the pairs that the girls had on… which required them to sit up on the counter as their butts were scanned to register the panties as purchased.

As soon as such a further degrading moment of their day was completed, the two of them retreated to the changing room to collect their trousers. After putting them back on they all but pushed Starfire out of the store before anything else could transpire involving their underwear.  
  
"Oh, that was so joyous, was it not? And you both were able to acquire jobs as the models! How envious so many others must be!" Starfire beamed as she handed Raven back her jacket.  
  
Raven slipped it on while her eye twitched once more, "Oh yes. Such an envious position to model in such underwear!"  
  
"Indeed! Now before we continue with our shopping trip I must go and retrieve a special order of mine from another shop. Why don’t you both head to the Court of Food and wait for me there?" suggested the newly appointed "manager" of the two models.  
  
"Special order? From which store?" asked Blackfire.  
  
"Oh, from this one." Starfire innocently responded while pointing a finger to Zatanna's Secret.

At first, Starfire’s two companions just blinked, not quite realizing what the redhead was indicating. “Sister, which one are you pointing at?” Blackfire asked while crossing her arms. “All I see is Zatanna’s Secret.” _The store I actually WANT to visit! _she mentally added in frustration. 

“Yes, that is the store which I am indicating.” Starfire said, her tone getting cheerier as she further explained that, “When I called ahead at Wonder Girls and placed your orders, I also called Zatanna’s Secret to place a special order for myself. I have been longing to try out the thongs, I believe they are called, and other lacy things that you once wore, sister.”

“WHAT?!” the older girl shrieked, drawing some eyes towards them.

“I said that- Hey!” Starfire’s attempt at explaining was cut off as an enraged Blackfire lunged at her. fortunately, the anger-fueled attack was clumsy and the redhead easily avoided it by turning her body and catching her sister in a headlock. “Sister, this outburst is most unwarranted.”

Struggling in her younger sister’s hold, Blackfire snapped that, “It is VERY warranted, sister.! How dare you force me into these ridiculous panties while YOU go and-” SMACK! “OOOWWWWWIIIEEEEE!” she cried out as Starfire’s hand smacked her buttocks over her jeans with such a frightening amount of strength that she only maintained her current position because of Starfire’s hold on her. “OwowowowOOOWWW!”

As Blackfire’s butt wiggled back and forth in pain, Starfire shook her head and reached a hand into her big sister’s jeans and grabbed onto her panties. “Sister, I must insist that you cease this misbehavior AT ONCE!” she stated forcefully while giving a PAINFULLY hard pull to Blackfire’s panties, stretching them up out of the girl’s jeans and DEEP into her butt crack, chafing her HARD!

“AAAGGGHHOOOWWWW, OKAY, OKKAAYYYEEE! I’LL, BEHAAAVVE, JUST, AHHOOWWW, STAAAHHHHP! PLEEAASSSSE!” Blackfire begged, butt wiggling MUCH for frantically now and only succeeding in making her wedgie worse.

Around them, people had switched from just watching to getting out their phones and chuckling.

Fortunately though, Starfire wasn’t looking to cause too much of a scene and promptly let her sister go, letting the older girl hit the floor. “Very well. Know, however, that we will speak more of this later.” Her sister whimpered at that while letting out hisses of pain from how her butt felt. "Now please head to the Court of Food and I will join you there shortly."  
  
  


With that Starfire turned her back to them and traveled into the store of sexy clothing. Blackfire slowly sat up on her knees while rubbing her sore bum, she mumbled under her breath at the hypocrisy of her sister. She didn't even bother to acknowledge the whispering she heard from the pedestrians nearby giggling at the scene that had unfolded. 

"Hehe, she wears Hello Kitty undies?"  
  
"I know! At her age? How embarrassing."  
  
"On the outside she dresses like an edge lord but it's clear she's just loves the cutesy stuff."  
  
Well, save for that last part. She slammed her fist into the tiled floor of the mall, cracking it beneath her strength. She turned to glare at the woman who said the last mocking comment, ready to blast her into oblivion. Yet, she did not get the chance to as Raven stepped into her line of view and surprisingly offered her a hand up.  
  
"Come on...just ignore them." the half demon said with a sympathetic look.

Blackfire eyed the hand with justifiable suspicion. She and Raven had not ONCE been on good terms since the alien girl had started living in the Tower and the goth had always seemed eager to see Blackfire get her butt busted.

“Come on, no tricks here.” Raven said, her hand reaching a little further forward. After the completely degrading and humiliating experience they’d both just going through in the Wonder Girls store, Raven was in no mood to start a fight.

Not able to spot any signs of trickery and fairly certain that Raven could just attack if she wanted to, Blackfire slowly reached out her hand and grasped Raven, letting the grey-skinned girl help her back up into a standing position. “Thank you.” she mumbled quietly as she began plucking out her wedgie, hips squirming a bit as she did so before stuffing her embarrassing panties back into her jeans.

“You’re welcome.” Raven mumbled back awkwardly as they fell into an awkward silence. Not liking it OR the eyes still on them from the mall’s other patrons, Raven said, “Let’s, uh, go to the food court now.”

“Right.” Blackfire said, the two girls opting to float towards their destination. Not wanting to stay in an awkward silence, Blackfire looked for something to start talking about as they got closer to the food court. Of course, the only thing she could think of was the one thing they both had in common at the moment.

“Sooo any thoughts on how we can get ourselves out of this stupid modeling situation?” she asked.  
  
Raven sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as they entered the food court, “Not without upsetting Starfire and having us undergo an ass transplant.”  
  
Blackfire could only go tight lipped at the response and how true it rang. Without another word, they headed over to one of the pizza stands. Placing their order, they sat down at one of the many tables that decorated the court awaiting it. As they rested their bottoms on the hard but cool plastic seats did Raven further follow up on Blackfire’s question with one that had long been burning inside her.  
  
“Tell me what in the nine circles made you even craft such a “game” to play?”

“Well, it was a good idea at that time.” Blackfire said defensively.

“Really?” Raven asked, her voice filled with sarcasm. “You’re telling me that, at the time, it was a good idea to create a game where someone takes your underwear in hand and brutalizes you butt over and over again? A game where you’re spanked and paddled without mercy? A game that exposes your underwear in the most painful and humiliating way and where your butt practically becomes another person’s property? That ALL seemed like a good idea to you?!”

Blackfire rolled her eyes at the overly drawn out question. “No, it seemed like a good idea I was queen of the game. Back then, my dear sister spent almost every day begging me to leave her panties and bottom alone.” A look of longing showed on her face as she described that. “In fact, I not only came here to hide from the galactic authorities but also to do that to her again… and to you.”

Raven gaze hardened and anger showed in her eyes. “Oh, of COURSE you were.”

“Yes, after seeing that video of her wedgieing you, I decided I was going to make her absolutely SQUEAL for mercy so she’d let me stay here and then spend the rest of my visit leading you both around with your panties as improvised leashes.” the alien said.

“Well now you’re the one being led around by a leash. Sucks doesn’t it?” spat back Raven.  
  
Blackfire winced at the hard truth thrown at her, “Don’t rub it in....seriously though I was never THIS bad with her! Hell, even I wouldn’t have done what she did to us back there to us...uggh we’re models for fucking kiddy undies now!! This has to be some cosmic joke!”  
  
“If it is....it’s quite wanting.”

Though Raven could admit that in Blackfire’s case, the joke was delicious irony. She’d been a bully of a big sister and now her butt was paying for every last butt besting that she’d ever given her sister. It was karma at its absolute finest.

Sadly, Raven being dragged into the butt busting on what was most definitely the LOSING side kept her from appreciating the irony. “And really, even if you weren’t this bad, which I doubt, I’d say you still have this coming.”

Scowling, Blackfire argued that, “I most certainly did NOT have this coming! What I had coming was a nice stay here on this mudball of a planet with you and my sister crawling around in whatever wedgie entertain me-EEEOOWWW!” The alien’s words had finally managed to trigger Raven temper and, with her eyes covered in shadows, the goth used her powers to lift up the older girl’s panties in another wedgie, causing her to slump forward on the table. “StopstopstaaaAAAHHP!”

“Would YOU have stopped if you had Starfire and I begging?” Raven asked.

"P-PLEASE!!! H-HAVEN'T WE GONE THOUGH ENOUGH OF THIS TODAY?!?" cried Blackfire, desperately trying to prevent her panties from sawing her in half anymore.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"EEEEEEKKK!!! D-DAMN IT! NO! NO, I WOULDN'T HAVE!!! ACK! B-BUT AREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONES THEEEEPPP!!! THAT TAKE THE HIGHER ROAD? I-I MEAN YOU ARE HEROES, RIGHT?!?!"

At that, Raven raised an eyebrow. “Have you SEEN the state some villains are we when we put them behind bars?” granted, they only did that to the villains over the course of battle and usually because the enemy didn’t know when to quit but that was beside the point.

Raven’s powers then tugged Blackfire’s panties up higher and towards herself, lifting the alien girl up out of her seat and forcing her to bend over the table. “EEEEYYAHHOOWW, GAAAHHHOOOHH PLEEEHEEAASSSE! PLEEAASSE LET My PANTIIEESSS GOOOOO!” pleaded the wedgied alien, her buttocks clenching as the cotton material dug further into them.

Raven felt a smirk come onto her face as she heard those pleas. “I swear, you must be getting even more pathetic than I thought. Against me, you usually put up more of a fight than this.” She then gave the panties a sharp TWIST.

“AAAGGGHHHH, I, GYYRRRGGGGH, CAN’T FIGHT HE-EEEEERRRREGH!”

“What’s the matter, scared of your sister coming over and seeing us going at it?” Starfire would never believe that Raven started the fight, Blackfire had been learning that lesson plenty of times during her stay. And getting into a brawl in the mall would guarantee that her ass would be getting spanked for the rest of the day.

Just as Blackfire was to scream back at Raven, a large explosion blasting through the roof of the mall and rocking the food court. Raven and Blackfire were shaken about by the shockwaves and fell over, in the case of Blackfire her panties were released by Raven's power and landed on her already sore bum. Raven meanwhile looked up at the now gaping hole in the ceiling to find a familiar pint sized evil genius soar his way down into the shopping complex, fitted in a new type of armor suit and followed by a myriad of armed flying drones.  
  
"Hehe alright butt sniffers! Hands where I can see em!" ordered Gizmo while directing his drones to point their canons at the stunned pedestrians.  
  
"...of freaking course. Why not?" muttered Raven getting to her feet.  
  
  


As laser sights from the drones lit up on mallgoers to further make Gizmo’s point, civilians soon stopped running and put up their hands, many of them shaking and beginning to sweat.

“That’s more like it!” the bald boy genius exclaimed before pressing a button in his armored suit. In response, some of the drones stopped aiming at the civilians and unleashed some metal tendrils with claws on the end of them. Those drones began flying about and grabbing cash registers, hitting displays at nearby jewelry stores, and just generally pilfering valuables. “Now all of you just keep your worthless pieholes quiet while I round up my loot.”

Having moved under their table to see just HOW gizmo was attacking and what he was after, Raven rolled her eyes. “All this just for a little daylight robbery. Villains are REALLY getting desperate cash these days.”

“Ugh, do I, ow, even want to know how that is?” At the sound of Blackfire’s voice next to her under the table, Raven turned towards her and saw the alien picking her wedgie and stuffing her panties back into her pants.

“Just another villain.” Raven replied. “Look, how about you lend me a hand with him? I’m sure Starfire will be happy if you do and remember it when she ‘talks’ with you later about how you lunged at her.”

Blackfire looked ready to throttle Raven, “You want me to help you after you just did this to me?” She emphasized her point by jabbing a finger at the now stretched undies that bunches up around her waist no matter how hard she tried to push them back into her pants.  
  
“I do. And as I said it may gain you leniency with Starfire later tonight.” Raven repeated.  
  
Now it was Blackfire’s eye that twitched. She mentally cursed Raven as the pale skinned magic wielder made a valid point. More than anything though she cursed the whole situation where it was she who was now reduced to looking for avenues to escape further punishment and humiliation at the hands of her sister! Her little sister!  
  
“Damn you.....fine. I’ll help.”  
  
“Thank you. Who knows, you may actually like being a good girl for once.” Raven said in a teasing tone.

Narrowing her eyes, Blackfire responded with, “I very sincerely doubt that.” Shifting her gaze over to the comically short boy hovering I the air with drones surrounding him, she then asked, “So, does this runt actually have anything I should be worried about or do we just beat him to a pulp?”

“Just beat him to a pulp.” Raven and the other Titans had, of course, encountered a number of tech users who had ways of neutralizing their powers to a shocking degree but she had yet to see Gizmo implement such gear himself.

A smirk hen grew on Blackfire’s face. “Hmm, maybe I WILL get to enjoy this after all.” Without any further waiting, the alien prices stood up, lifted the table up with her, proceeded to hurl it straight at a drone, the force smashing it apart. “One down, dozens to go.” She uttered as raven rolled her eyes at the change in attitude.

Hearing this, Gizmo turned towards them and immediately groaned in annoyance. “Oh great, some Titans already here to… Did Starfire dye her hair?”

“Yaaaaahhh!!!” war cries Blackfire as she flew towards the nearest drone.  
  
Her eyes and fists ablaze with purple energy, she easily crushed the drone beneath her fist before moving on to the next. As she reveled in her destruction of the mechanisms of terror, Raven herself made her way through the drones towards Gizmo. Several drones flew at her, their weapons firing bolts of lasers, nothing Raven’s magic could not intercept. She just as easily pierced them with a blade of dark energy before at last confronting the tiny genius.  
  
“Uggh why do you butt sniffers always seem to be around when I’m trying to steal stuff!?” vented Gizmo.  
  
“Who knows? But it’s been a long day for us. So why don’t you just...”  
  
“What, did Starfire give your pony panties another good flossing?” taunted the former HIVE student.

A blush began lighting up Raven’s face and she floated back by a few inches in response to Gizmo’s taunt. “N-nooo…” Internally, she cursed Beast Boy for making and posting those videos.

“HA!” the short genius laughed mockingly, a large grin on his face as he subtly got some of his drones to line up shots on her. “Wow, you’re even worse at lying than you are at wedgie fights! Tell, did that snot-colored idiot of a string bean record this one too, because I’d love to see some more of your butt getting flossed. Oh, tell me she spanked you again!”

Teeth having gotten more and more tightly clenched as her enemy talked and her fists tight enough that she could feel her nails digging into her palms, Raven let dark energy swirl around her as she let out a, “RRRRAAAAAHHHHH!”

Instantly, the drones that had been taking aim at the goth were surrounded in shadows and exploded.

“Crud, crud, cruuUUUD! Gizmo shouted while retreating backwards to escape the immediate reach of the rage-fueled shadows. Pointing his arm forward and readying the ray he had equipped, he decided that it was, “Time for the failsafe!”

A green beam shot forward at Raven, who in her anger was completely unprepared for the energy blast. Yet, instead of hitting her in the chest or head like she expected, it instead hit her pants. Almost instantaneously the dark jeans Raven had on disintegrated into nothingness. Raven’s pupils shrank to near microscopic size as she felt a soft breeze brush up against her legs. Despite every thought telling her not to, she looked down to find her trousers gone and her lower half clothed in only her boots and the cursed pony panties.  
  
“Pffffft!!! Bwahahaha!!! I honestly thought you wore those dorky undies just for those videos!!! Hahaha you actually wear them for real!!! Hahahaha wow!!” Cackled Gizmo as he rolled on his back in midair. Around him some of the people Raven was trying to save actually joined their tormentor in laughing at her!

“Haheha, I thought, HAHA, I thought she was TEEN Titan, not a KIDDY Titan!” one girl laughed while getting out her phone to record this with, something that Gizmo’s drones didn’t seem to care to stop.

“I know, hahaha, even my little sister wouldn’t wear those, and she’s still in kindergarten!” one guy called out.

As the laughter and locking calls grew, Raven’s concentration broke, her powers became less focused, and suddenly she was more focused on desperately trying to tug down on her shirt to cover her panties than on her opponent. “No, no, NO!”

“Yes, yes, YES!” Gizmo replied while tapping another button. In response, one of the drones turned towards raven and, rather than shoot, launched itself at her back. As it got closer to her, its parts shifted around and it became almost like a very small backpack with metal, insectoid legs as straps.

Distracted as she was, Raven didn’t notice it until it was already on her back, metal limbs wrapping around her torso to keep it in place. “What the heck?!” Grabbing the metal limbs, she tried for a moment to pry them off until Gizmo tapped another button.

The result was a metal tendril with a claw at the end coming out of the pack attached to Raven and grabbing onto her panties, giving hem a harsh YANK!

Raven’s eyes widened and she hunched over at the feeling of cotton invading her butt. “GAHHOWWIEE!”

“Hahaha you’re definitely a loser nerd now!” wickedly grinned Gizmo before hitting another button. This time the clawed tendril began to jerk upwards multiple times! Each time eliciting a squeak and cry from Raven.  
  
“Eeeeppp!!! Acccck!!!! Kyyaaaa!!!! Y-youeeeeeek! H-have to beeeeeee!!! Shitting me!!! Aaa ahhhh!” howled Raven as the tendril with each bounce, brought the back of her Fluttershy undies closer to her forehead. Slowly her eyes became blurry as tears of pain and frustration filled them. This was simply a nightmare for her. It was one thing for Starfire to do it back home with Beast Boy recording it sometimes, but to be publicly wedgied and by Gizmo no less! It was simply hellish!  
  
“Oh my god! I-Is that a name tag too!?!” asked Gizmo as he noticed the white little tag stitched into her undies, compliments of Wonder Girls.

“N-no, it’s no-AAHHHT!” Raven lied, shouting in pain as her panties inched further and further up past her neck now.

“Ah, ah, ah, lying isn’t exactly something good little girls should do, now is it?” Gizmo asked rhetorically before taking a joystick on his drone control in and had and proceeding to twirl it, causing the metal claw holding Raven’s panties to start twisting.

“GAAIIYYYEEEEEEE, GYYYRRRGHK!” Face contorting in pain as her panties narrowed and slid completely into her buttocks, fully exposing her pale moons, Raven clenched up her butt as tightly as possible as the claw wound the garments tighter several times before going back to trying to pull them over her head, making Raven let out more and more yells and squeals while wiggling her butt and squirming her hips around. “AHHOOWW, AAGGHH, GAAACK, HHYYRRGGHH!”

“Hahaha, oh man, this is almost too good!” Gizmo said excitedly as he used his hover pack to float himself around behind Raven and get a good look at her wedgied buns.

“And what do we have here? A little brat having too much fun with his itty-bitty toys?” came a voice from behind Gizmo, ogling Raven’s divided backside.  
  
Quickly swiveling around, he came face to face with Blackfire, crushing another drone like a soda can. Swiftly using his hover technology, Gizmo put some distance between him and the alien, while still using his controls to destroy Raven’s bottom and dignity.  
  
“Ughh almost forgot about you, loser. And what’s with the hair dye and edgelord outfit? Going through a goth phase or something?”  
  
Blackfire looked at him confused before registering that he had confused her with her sister! To her, that was an unforgivable offense. Despite the embarrassing undies forced upon her, she was still the sexier and more beautiful of the two. And this little shit had had the gall to confuse her for a gothic version of her sister?  
  
“First off, I’m not my loser of a sister,” she began.  
  
“Yeah...eeeek...She’s the loser…” snipped the still wedgied Raven.  
  
“Shut up, pony butt! As I was saying I’m not Starfire. I’m her older sister, Blackfire and I’m gonna enjoy roasting you.”

Looking the alien girl over for a few seconds, a few things seemed to click in Gizmo's mind. "Oh yeah!" he said, arms held open as realization dawned on him. "Say, weren't you in some of that green idiot’s more recent videos?” he asked, giving a snicker at the end of his question.

Purple energy began charging up on Blackfire’s hands as she blushed and scowled at the boy. “HrrraaAAAHHHHH!” Shrieking in anger, she hurled one of the purple bolts of raw energy at him.

“Woah!” Just barely lowering his altitude in time to avoid the attack, he then let out a laugh and looked back up at her. “Guess that’s a ‘yes’ then, huh? And good to know your aim is just as garbage as your sister’s.”

“RAAAAHHHH!” Screaming, Blackfire proceeded to race herself straight at the boy… and into the drone that he had act as an improvised human shield, the machine self-destructing right in her face as she collided with it. “Ah! *cough* *cough*” Slightly disoriented from that and with the machine’s smoke in her face, Blackfire failed to notice Gizmo opening fire on her himself with that green beam, aiming at her pants like he did with Raven.

*ZAP*

When the smoke cleared away from the alien’s face, she still had her scowl on and was going to rush at the boy again… when she felt a breeze on the lower half of her body. “Huh, what’s… Oh please no!” terrified of her suspicion’s being confirmed, Blackfire looked down and saw that her pants were destroyed, revealing her stretched Hello Kitty panties. “Hyyyaaaahhhhh!” Screaming in embarrassment as another round of laughter came up from the crowd around them, Blackfire hastily covered her panties with her hands. “NonononNO! This isn’t happening!”

“Hahahaha, oh, it’s happening!” Gizmo laughed; eyes fixed on her panties. “And oh yeah, that’s right, you’re that loser in the Hello Kitty undies, hahahahHA!”

“Oh yeah, I think I saw some vids of Beast Boy’s with her in those!” one boy in the crowd called out.

“I remember that!” another guy added. “I didn’t think a girl her age would actually wear those in real life though, hahaha!”

Squirming under everyone’s eyes and laughter, Blackfire felt her confidence and joy deteriorate, rapidly draining her of her alien strength and ability to stay airborne.

"N-No....S-stop laughing at me....I-I…" whimpered Blackfire.  
  
She slumped to her knees and began to shake as tears began to well up in her eyes. Raven, despite the egregious pain she was enduring, could not help but look in awe as the once proud and feared villainess that was Blackfire, had been reduced to a whimpering mess! But it was what Blackfire screamed next that echo forever in Raven's, Gizmo's and the millions of peoples, watching the multiple live streams of the "battle," memories for as long as they lived.  
  
"I-I-I WANT MY MOMMY!!!" howled Blackfire, former Empress of the Tamaranean Empire, feared warrior, wanted criminal in seven different systems before she completely broke down and let the tears flow down her cheeks.

Raven, gritting her teeth and with her right eyes twitching while the drone attached to her back continued twisting and stretching her MLP panties, felt her mouth jaw drop at what she’d just heard from the alien warrior. “AAAGGGHHH!” Of course, opening her mouth also caused her to let out a cry of pain as her butt was still getting flossed.

“Hahahahaha, oh man, you are such a complete and total loser!” Gizmo laughed at Blackfire.

Whimpering and without an ounce of joy to fuel her flight, the humiliated alien got another unpleasant surprise as she suddenly felt herself start to fall. “Waaahhhhh!” However, somewhat luckily for her, Gizmo wasn’t quite so keen on letting this become a crash landing.

With the press of a button, he had one of his drones swoop in and, before Blackfire hit the ground, the drone caught her by the seat of her already stretched Hello Kitty panties.

“GUUUUGGGHH, KYYYAAAHHHHH!” she shrieked as she was suddenly caught in a dangling wedgie, although the form of wedgie didn’t last long. The drone soon lowered her down to the ground and, like the one attached to Raven, adjusted itself into a pack, latching onto her back while gripping her panties with claws at the end of a metal tendril.

“I’ll admit, you are a HOT loser though.” Gizmo said with a grin as he floated on his hover back and admired her wedgied backside while pressing a couple of buttons to get two more drones to bring Raven over as well.

“Grrrr y-you won’t get away with this, brat!” snapped Raven. Yet her heart further filled with dread as she saw the little tag with her name sewed into enter upward view.  
  
“Oh I think I will, pony butt.” Gizmo said, not bothering to look away from the booty of Blackfire. “And as for you, kitty cat, let’s have you match pony butt with an atomic wedgie hehehe!”  
  
Hearing this Blackfire swung her arms up and down like a child in tantrum, her tears flying all over as she in turn shook her head.  
  
“Waaaaggghh!!! N-NO! P-PLEASE!!! MOMMY SAVE ME!!!!!”

“Wow, you are so pathetic.” Gizmo said while tapping a button on his drone controls. “Heheh, just the way I like my girls.”

The drone attached to Blackfire’s back then gave her panties a harsh, upward PULL< driving cotton HARD into her butt. “GYYYYYAAAAGGGHHHH!” That pull alone brought Blackfire down to her knees and was quickly followed by another, equally painful pull chafing her crack. “NYYYAAAHHOOWW, GAGGH, NO MORE, NO MOOORRRE!” she begged, just in time for two equally cheek splitting pulls on her panties in rapid succession. “AAAGGGHHHHHHk, GYYYAAAHHHOOOWWW, MOOOMMMYYYYYEEEE!” she cried, begging for help as she slumped over, her bottom raised up and squirming.

“Oh yeah, now THIS is way better than the money I came here for.” Still mostly focusing on ogling the wedgied, orange booty in front of him, Gizmo then glanced over in Raven’s direction. Seeing her trying to grab the claw that kept pulling her panties, he glared at her and turned his attention more towards. “Guess I should give you some more attention too, huh, pony butt?” he asked while adjust some settings on his drones.

Suddenly two drones shot forward and shot clawed cables at Raven’s wrists, restraining her defiant limbs. The gothic styled sorceress shot dagger like eyes at the villain. He merely smirked at her before pressing another series of buttons. Raven immediately felt the tendril on her back shoot forward and bringing the waistband and back of her pony printed panties completely into Raven’s view, she also felt the fabric sliding alongside the back of her head.  
  
“Let’s give you something new to look at loser! The ponies on those panties!” he turned a few more knobs.  
  
Raven looked at him trying to remain defiant but failing miserably, “Y-You wouldn’t dare!”

“Pffft, hahahaHA!” the bald boy laughed at her declaration. “And I thought Beast Boy was the dumb one. You’d better believe I would dare!” he shouted at the sorceress just as her panties were pulled down past her eyes.

“GAAHHH!” Shaking her head as she tried to escape tee atomic, raven only succeeded in making her panties floss her butt even more. “Nyyggh, agh, hyyrrgh, GUH! Oh, you are, OWCHIE, urgh, so DEAD for this!”

“Oh yeah, I really believe that when you’re wiggling around with your kiddy panties flossed into your butt.” Gizmo said sarcastically before tapping another button. “Now shut up!”

The claws then began tugging Raven’s panties further down past her mouth. “DYOWCH, aaagghh! Don’t you even thi-” *SNAP* “MMPPHHH!” And like that, raven’s underwear were snapped down under her chin, keeping her mouth shut and further muffling the sound of her voice through her panties. “MMMRRRPHHHYYYMMM!”

“That’s better,” Gizmo said, “babes like you are better off seen than heard.” Grinning, he hovered closer to her and added, “And better felt too.” Eagerly, the boy reached out and grabbed Raven’s butt.

Just as quickly, the sexist boy’s hand was pulled away from the soft cheeks of the daughter of Trigon. He was hoisted up further into the air, without the need of his jet back and found himself staring into the rage filled emerald eyes of a seething Starfire.  
  
“The Gizmo. What is it that you are think you are the doing?” she asked in such a way a cold shiver ran down Gizmo’s spine. One of his drones detecting he was in danger attempted to swoop in and defend him but was immediately obliterated by a lone punch from Starfire’s free hand. Gizmo gawked as she didn’t even flinch or take her eyes from him. “I am waiting.”

Gizmo looked at the redhead a bit nervously. Most of his drones had been used up at this point fighting and then restraining Raven and Blackfire. There were just at few left that weren’t holding onto the two wedgied girls. Worse yet, Starfire had gotten him by surprise and had her hands on him.

However, true to his usual fashion, the short, evil teen didn’t let his situation get in the way of his big mouth. “Having some fun with a couple of losers, duh.” he answered. Smirking as he began subtly activating a device on his gloves, he added, “You know, kinda like you do.”

“The game that I play with them does the destruction of public property.” Starfire said, turning the boy so that eh could see the damage done to the food court and a few other sections of the mall. Turning the boy back around to face her, she stated, “You are playing most irresponsibly.”

“Eh, must of that damage is just from your friends breaking my drones.” Gizmo argued before suddenly reaching forwards and grabbing Starfire’s breasts through her shirt.

“EEP!” she squeaked in surprise.

“Nice firm tits you got there!” he shouted before the tasers in his gloves activated, zapping the redhead.

“Gaaahhhh!”

Despite this, Starfire kept her grip on Gizmo and after the initial shock gave him a look that even he didn’t think possible she could give.  
  
“That was most unbecoming, The Gizmo. Most rude” And with that she grabbed on to his other hand and simultaneously crushed both armored gloves in seconds, much to his horror. Then she grabbed his tiny controller and crumbled it to pieces. This had the effect of powering down his remaining drones and rendering his jet pack obsolete.  
  
“Hey!!! That was my gear, you butt sniffer!”  
  
“And they are my sister and best friend,” she gestured to the two wedgied women. Raven, who continued to fight to pull her underwear off of her face, and Blackfire, who had fallen to the ground, ass raised in the air and sobbing for her mother. “I think it is the time for you to go to the jail.”

Gizmo let out an annoyed groan at that. “Oh, come on! I’ve got plans tomorrow and it’ll take me at least a couple of days to break out again!” he complained.

“Then you should have put off the crimes you committed until after your plans were done.” Starfire said, not paying attention to his mention of breaking out again.

Crossing his arms, he pouted and turned away, grumbling about her being a ”…stupid, goody-two-shoes, airheaded Titan bimbo…” and a number of other rude-sounding words that the redhead did not currently know the meaning of.

“Gah, uugghh, thaaaannk yooouu!” Raven moaned out as the drone/pack that had been attached to her back was pulled off and her panties were pulled off of her face. Reaching back, she immediately started plucking out her wedgie.

“You are the welcome, friend Raven.” Starfire, having helped her friend after handing Gizmo to the police. The redhead then turned towards her sister.

Blackfire had was curled up on a nearby bench, her legs pulled up and head resting on her knees. She continued to cry and sniffle but nowhere near to the extent she had been prior. The moment she saw her sister floating towards her did Blackfire shuffle herself on the bench in such a way that her back faced Starfire but exposed her still wedgied bottom to the world again.  
  
“Sister? Are you the ok?” Starfire gently asked.  
  
“*Sniff* G-go away....D-Don’t look at me.” grumbled the broken woman.

Starfire frowned at that.

When she’d removed the drone/pack from Blackfire, the girl had been grateful enough to momentarily HUG Starfire. Now though, it seemed that with the butt busting machine of off her back, the older sibling had let shame and humiliation overtake her again.

So, Starfire brightened up her own face and then tried to project some infectious cheer. “Oh, do not be the sad, dear sister!” she exclaimed. “today, you have not only bonded with friend Raven but also taken your first step down the path of being the better person by choosing to help her defend this mall during Gizmo’s attack!”

Blackfire was smart enough NOT to point out that she’d only helped in the hopes to get on Starfire’s good side and avoid being punished for her earlier behavior. However, she did point out that, “I lost my paints, was wedgied in kiddy panties in front of the whole mall-”

"Only a couple dozen of the mallgoers had remained close enough to observe your wedgies.” Starfire unhelpfully pointed out.

“And I was so humiliated that I started begging for our mommy before my wedgies even STARTED!” Blackfire wailed miserably.

“And I am sure that will make you most popular in many circles.” Starfire said, trying to put a positive spin on those events.

“Popular? Popular for crying for our Mommy!?! Sister what kind of groups do you imagine that would be popular with!?!” shouted Blackfire turning back to look at her baby sister, her face red with frustration and shame along with the still flowing rivers of tears.  
  
Still keeping up her smile and leaning forward to hug her distraught sibling and again surprisingly finding no resistance she said, “I’m sure there are many! More than likely many of the young children who will soon see you as a role model as you model the kitty of hello’s undies!”  
  
Blackfire went completely limp in her Sister’s arms as she was further reminded of how absolutely hellish the day had been. As well as that she would be further obligated to now continue modeling in those cursed underpants. She began sobbing once again.

If not for the fact that she was an intergalactic criminal who had tried to frame her sister for her crimes, briefly conquered her own planet, had tried to more or less sell her sister for a magic jewel, and had previously tried to kill or at least seriously harm said sister who was now comforting her, Blackfire’s current behavior would indeed be worthy of pity and mercy.

It didn’t help her case that she had been the one to teach her unwitting tormenter the behaviors that were now humiliating her so greatly and causing her so much distress.

Nonetheless, Starfire still affectionately patted her back and also lowered one of her hands to help pluck out her sister’s wedgie, making the older girl squirm. “And I am sure that many boys will enjoy seeing you in such a state as well, I have heard from friend beast Boy that there are many who enjoy such things.” The redhead’s words, intended to make her sister feel better, just made Blackfire sob louder for a few seconds. “Was that not the right thing to say? Perhaps it would help if you could see the lingerie I purchased for myself, I know that the comparing of clothes is something that the girls who are friends like to do.”

Blackfire wanted to scream at Starfire. The pure audacity of it all! She dared to ask that question? If she had wanted to see the sexy undies that she had bought for herself while she forced Raven and more importantly herself into such babyish undies! Underpants, Blackfire swore had to be cursed in some way.  
  
However, Blackfire, despite her rage at the hypocrisy, bit back her tongue, knowing her day would only get worse if she lunged at her younger sister once more. “T-That’s quite alright sister. I believe you should keep them to yourself.”  
  
Starfire looked genuinely disappointed that her sister did not wish to see what she had purchased. Though she assumed the elder Tamaranean was simply tired after such an unfortunate experience with the diminutive villain. Her face quickly reverted back to one of sincerity and caring. She wrapped her arms around Blackfire, who again, actually allowed it.

As Starfire hugged her sister, the redhead also took a little time to glance around at the state of the mall.

Thankfully, property damage from this battle wasn’t very bad. However, a lot of people had already left the mall now following that attack and the only people still in most of the shops were employees closing up for the day as a result of Gizmo’s attack. In short, it looked this day wouldn’t allow for the trio of powerful girls to do much more shopping.

So, pulling back from her sister, Starfire said, “Come now, sister, I do believe it is time that we get friend Raven and return to the Tower for the day. It appears that our day of shopping shall have to end early.”

Blackfire let out a breath at that, her body feeling just slightly more at ease. “Right, let’s go then.” She wanted nothing more than to get back in her jammies and go back to lazing around the Tower where any humiliations she would face would be FAR less public than what she’d gone through today.

Later that evening...  
  
Blackfire was dressed once again in her black sleeping shorts and shirt with a skull printed on the front. She sat down next to her sister on the couch as they munched on pizza with the other Titian’s, watching a mock fight between Superman and some human looking alien with black spikey hair and wore an orange martial arts attire. In lieu of everything that had transpired with Gizmo, Blackfire reluctantly allowed Starfire to cuddle up next to her, much like how she did when they were children.  
  
Starfire, despite being the epicenter of her humiliation, had saved her and Raven and had ensured none of the male Titian’s saw either her or the goth as they retreated to their rooms to put on new clothes. To that Blackfire felt the need to give her little sister some leeway, and much to her chagrin she had to admit, within the deepest level of her soul, acting this way with her sister...it was nice. Though she would never admit it to anyone. Though, in the corner of her eye she saw Raven staring at them and gave her a knowing wink and smile.  
  
Mouthing the words, “Not a word,” to the magic user, Blackfire flashed her eyes purple for a moment before returning her fixation on consuming pizza and watching the fights on TV unfold.  
  
“And what an incredible fight this has been ladies and gentlemen! I’ve never seen Superman come up against a more worthy adversary!” spoke the offscreen commentator.  
  
“It has been a truly incredible match thus far. It seems both Supes and the Son fella are currently taking a quick rest. In that time let’s turn to some commercials from our sponsors,” followed up his partner.

“Uuuhhh, ANOTHER commercial break.” Beast Boy whined, head tilting back in annoyance.

Cyborg groaned as well before muttering, “And the networks wonder why they’re losing viewers to the internet.”

“It’s not THAT bad guys.” Robin said, his face sporting a rare amused look at how annoyed his friends got at the latest bout of commercials.

“But they’re always showing the same things.” Beast Boy whined, head going back to its normal position and facing forward as he gestured at the TV. “When are they gonna show something new or- Oh hey, this one looks different.” he said, perking up a bit.

On the screen, the stylized ‘WG’ symbol of the Wonder Girls brand appeared as various young girls in underoos walked across the screen as a woman’s voice narrated that, “We’ve always been the leading brand of panties for young girls but it’s not just the kids who love what we’re selling. Don’t believe me? Well then, take a look at these lovely young ladies!”

To their unequivocal horror Raven and Blackfire bore witness to photos and video from their shoot earlier that day fill up the TV's large screen. Every curve, every angle of their bottoms encased in the girly undies was laid bare for all to see.

“Because of this, we at Wonder Girls are beginning to branch out into providing adult women with the absolute cutest of undies. Come and join our family. Come be like these two heroines and be a Wonder Girl!”

With that, the commercial ended on an image of the two of them pressing their butts against one another and looking out at the audience with cute faces. The screen then went to black before another general commercial came on. At that moment all three young men’s heads turned towards the mortified two girls.

Blackfire and Raven had their faces lit up pink as the boys looked at them, the guys struggling to form words due to their sheer surprise resulting in their mouths opening and closing. Desperately hoping to defuse the situation before it got any more embarrassing for herself, Raven hastily exclaimed, “I can explain!”

“Uuuhh… okay, explain.” Robin said, legitimately curious and having trouble looking at the goth without picturing her in those Fluttershy panties he’d just seen her in.

“Um, well, uh…” It slowly dawned on raven that she actually DIDN’T have an explanation that could make this situation any less embarrassing.

“Come on, Rae.” Beast Boy said while grinning at her perversely. “I wanna hear how you two ended up prancing around in kiddy panties for an actual COMMERCIAL!”

The goth, as well as Blackfire, glared at him but Starfire responded to the boy first. “It was the most wonderful of circumstances! I had taken my sister and friend Raven to the Wonder Girls store to restock their supply of adorable undergarments when they were offered work as the models!”

“And you both took the job!?! Bwahahaha!!!” roared Cyborg with laughter.  
  
“Ooooohh! So that means you two will be modeling in your undies that much more?” BB asked, looking like even more of a perverted dog, and he hadn’t even transformed!  
  
“Oh indeed, Beast Boy! In fact, the company has already contacted me! They’ve scheduled you both for another photo shoot on the Saturday next week!” chimed Starfire clapping her hands. Cyborg fell off the couch in hysterics, while Beast boy grinned perversely and Robin ran to find a tissue to stop his nose bleed.

Raven and Blackfire, meanwhile, just curled in on themselves in their seats on opposite sides of Starfire, their faces still stained with blushes as they were filled with dread for next Saturday. The redhead wrapping an arm around both of them to hug them didn’t make them feel much better.

“Oh, it brings my heart joy to know that my sister and best friend now have an activity which they can do together!” Starfire exclaimed.

“Yeah… So much joy…” Raven muttered.

Who would’ve ever thought that a simple shopping trip could result in this?


End file.
